


We Have To Tell Him

by Lannister418



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannister418/pseuds/Lannister418
Summary: Some things are hard to keep a secret.  Cullen Rutherford and Lady Sophia Trevelyan - sister to the Inquisitor - have to decide whether to tell Jonas about their growing relationship before he finds out for himself.  In doing so, they have to admit the depth of their own feelings.A fluffy little one-shot connected to a yet unpublished WIP: Love, Lyrium and Bloody Undead! The Secret History of the Inquisition





	We Have To Tell Him

“We have to tell him...”

Cullen sighed heavily, staring down at the reports covering his desk as if an answer could be found there

“I know... I just wish...” He paused, shaking his head slightly “I wish we could have kept it between ourselves a little longer.”

Sophia laughed softly, walking over and brushing her lips against his

“Then you shouldn’t have kissed me on the battlements, _Ser Cullen,_ that was a trifle... indiscreet.”

It was Cullen’s turn to laugh, kissing her on the forehead

“I’m afraid I couldn’t resist, _My Lady Trevelyan;_ in case you haven’t noticed, I find it increasingly difficult to resist you”

He slipped his arms around her waist, finding confidence and strength in her closeness. They had been careful, ever since those first awkward admissions of fondness, not to attract attention. Dorian had been tact personified, if it hadn’t been for his subtle interventions they might still be dancing around each other with stilted pleasantries and embarrassed glances, but in a community as close knit as Skyhold it was hard to keep a secret. It had been indiscreet but, in the evening light as she laughed like a girl at one of his stupid stories, he hadn’t been able to stop himself.

“I am starting to notice that” she smiled up at him then dropped her eyes “Joe asked me if I knew who your secret ladyfriend is. I don’t want to lie to him, Cullen, not about us.  You know how much that would hurt him...”

Cullen held her a little closer, nodding silently, a knot of apprehension tightening in his guts. The idea of deceiving Jonas, about anything, was abhorrent.  The Inquisitor was more than just his leader. Over the past months, the big, boisterous young Lord Trevelyan had become his closest friend; a man he trusted and cared for more than any other man he’d known – as much as he trusted and cared for the woman he held in his arms, her head pillowed against the thick fur of his greatcloak – under Jonas’s loud, brash, surface beat a great warm heart incapable of meanness or dishonesty; a heart all too easily wounded by the brutal realities of the conflict engulfing them.  They owed him the truth, but...

“Are you sure...?” he asked tentatively... hesitant, and fearful of the answer “about us, I mean...”

It was madness, in a way.  They’d known each other barely a matter of weeks and yet... From the moment he first laid eyes on her, poised and elegant – hiding her anxiety behind the cool mask of nobility, he’d been drawn to her in a way he never could have imagined. This was nothing like Elena, that was a boy’s infatuation – a regret he’d clung to for far too long – Sophia was a part of himself he hadn’t known was missing until now; being with her, he felt complete again...

“I’ve never felt this way, about anyone, never believed it was possible for me to care the way I do for you...” he continued, heart racing at the audacity of his admission.  He ran his fingertips gently along the delicate line of her cheek “and I can’t imagine not being with you but... I don’t know if you feel the same...”

She looked up at him, seeing in his eyes the fear that he’d gone too far... said too much... dreading the words of kind rejection that must inevitably follow. In her heart she knew there was only one response, anything else would be a betrayal of what they might have.  She reached up and took his face in her hands

“Cullen, I love you; I need you to know that...”

He gazed down at her; disbelief at what he’d heard shading into astonishment and then a gentle, penetrating, joy that lifted every weight and shadow from his soul

“I love you too...” he murmured, bending his head for a kiss that would last till dawn


End file.
